S21 episode 1
Opening Confessionals RED Antonio: This is a game for one million bucks, and I would love to be one million dollars richer in 39 days, and to win this game you need to be smart and good with people and I feel I can supply that ' Danny: I left all morales at home, on this island I will do whatever it takes to get ahead ' Darelle: I don’t want to be out here on this island away from home normally, but I want a million bucks so I came here to win ' Harry: Am I hick yes, am I an average hick no, I’m smart, I can socialise, I’m a leader, I don’t have a preconceived opinion that I’m going to win this game, but I’m going to fight ' Keith: I’m old, but I got heart and if I can get in with the right people, I’m confident ' Kimbo: Street fighting, MMA, Boxing, now survivor, I’m ready sure I may be recognized, but I can contribute and people will realise that quickly ' Myles: I’m a young guy but I’ve been through a hell of a lot more then people my age, so even guys in there 40’s I think I can relate to and hopefully these bonds help me ' Owen: I’m pretty big fan of this show, my friends and family have never really comprehended this show, and it’s their loss but hopefully they can watch me kick some ass ' Vincent: There comes a time in survivor when you're too old to compete and socialise, luckily I think I’m right before that line and I’m going to make the best of my opportunity ' ' ' Yellow Tribe Alex: Million bucks in my pocket, yes please, I will destroy everyone in my way, so don’t cross me ' Ashlar: I’m one of those guys who sits at home every week and watches this show with his kids, but now I’m here trying to win a million bucks for my family ' ''' ''' Brady: Being 24 on this show use to be scary to others, 24 year olds were smart athletic and were ready to backstab anyone, the rob cesternino the ethan park the jeremy gibbons, now young 20 year olds are found annoying and go early, but Nick Maxwell is bringining back the era of great players in there 20’s and the era continues with me ' Brendan: This is a game I’ve been waiting to play for a while, I think I got the tools to play, and I’m ready to just out there and do it ' Grayson: I’m kind of a clown, and people sometimes mistake that for stupidity, and people are going to drag me along and last second I’ll screw them ' Jaxson: Look I want a million bucks and I’ll go through 17 other people to do it, I don’t care ' Jimmy: This is happening on survivor, I’m going to give it my all, I can do this, I know I can ' Junior: I’ve lived in the jungle before, it’s something I can, I figure it will allow me to last and create bonds with people ' Ken: I’m ready to indulge myself in this game, I think I’m kind of made for a game like this, elements do bother me I’m smart and sociable, I’m not making any guarantees but I think I can run this to the end ' FIRST IMMUNITY CHALLENGE YELLOW WINS *Danny finds idol* Danny: This has been a great start to the game for me, I’ve already found an idol on day 2 I found it how awesome is that, I knew from the start I would be searching for it from the getco, and I did it, and I’ve also got myself in the majority and tonight we can vote out freaking Kimbo Slice out ' Kimbo: Of course I’m worried about being targeted quickly due to the fact I’m an easy vote out because people know me kind of, however the smartest move is to make we start winning and doing it consistently and the best way to do that is to vote Keith off tonight ' Harry: This has been a very eventful first few days, first a majority formed and the majority was me Vincent Danny Owen and Antonio but Danny found an idol which changed everything, Owen wants Danny gone tonight, and I see both sides of the coin, I mean we have a majority and it sucks to get rid of it so quickly, but now Danny a huge wildcard. I’ve been forming a bond with Keith and Myles is a cool kid so maybe if I’m confident we can bring one of them in next tribal then I would be confident voting Danny out tonight ' Darelle: These people here both me, like I was ready to deal with people I don’t like, but what’s up with these people, I’m out here building shelters was clearly the best in the challenge for us I get no appreciation and no one seems to want to form a bond or a tight alliance with me which pisses me off, we just need to get rid of Keith tonight and go on ' Antonio: This is crazy, we had the majority 5 of 9 but Danny had to go and find an idol, and the one thing that is suppose to keep you safe looks like it could be the downfall of Danny, this is such a tough decision, go with the easy take out Kimbo which I would rather Kimbo out sooner rather than later or take out Danny, who’s in my alliance, but he’s kind of shifty and has an idol, the easiest choice would be if I could vote them both out now haha ' Keith: I am clearly the oldest guy on my tribe, and that puts me in an incredibly difficult position because it’s harder for me to bond with younger guys, the only people I really have formed a bond with are Harry and Vincent, and also I’m the weakest in challenges, so of course I’m probably being targeted, the only saving grace I have is I guess this Kimbo Slice guy is semi famous and people don’t want him here, so hopefully Kimbo goes home tonight ' Myles: I’m out here doing my thing, I don’t have another young twenty guy in my tribe, which makes things a little more difficult for me, cause it’s easier to bond with people who are closer to my age however I don’t think I’m doing bad, I mean Harry is a cool guy Vincent Antonio and Owen are not bad, I even kind of like Kimbo it’s too bad I have to write his name down, better him then me ' Owen: I came here to play the game, and sure it would be great to get rid of Kimbo, right now he’s not a threat to me, the biggest threat to me is Danny, he’s also playing the game, the guy has already found a damn idol, I don’t care about this supposed majority we have, because people are lining up to vote Kimbo and Keith we can get a me Harry Vincent and Antonio can get a majority back no problem, what I don’t want to deal with is a player like Danny down the road in the game, I would rather get rid of him now tonight ' Vincent: I can tell you right now the three biggest players on my tribe, Me Owen and Danny, I’m trying to keep I’m a player a secret, Owen and Danny however are not really, Danny is finding idols Owen is pushing voting Danny out really hard right now, my personal opinion is we should vote Kimbo tonight, but I’m not going to push that hard, I’m more worried right now about bonds and figuring out who people are and what they are capable of rather than who to vote out, Me and Harry are from opposite worlds but we’re getting along real well, Me and Antonio are becoming tight and even Myles and Keith I’m forming bonds with, so honestly what my alliance decides to do tonight, I’m ok with ' Danny Final Words I am truly in disbelief, I thought I could of been a great survivor player, and I can’t even comprehend what happened